Bitter Ashes
by Swift-Dragon
Summary: This is the Sequel to Queen of My World, I suggest you read that first before this one. Joe is having a Nightmare, but what does it have to do with the changes to come?
1. Nightmares

A/N: lol I think it has taken me long enough to get a sequel out, but I needed to finish some stuff, now here is a long awaited, at least I hope it is, sequel to Queen of My Heart. Something happens and now Joe has to… whoa almost gave away the conflict there, lol okay I'll stop teasing you and start the first chapter.

* * *

Fire, there was fire everywhere. He couldn't see the flames were too high the smoke was too much and he just couldn't see. He could feel the heat burning his skin as he crawled along the floor somewhere a child was crying. Somewhere someone was shouting. He didn't understand. An image of Clarisse floated by and then he was dancing with her.

He laughed and he twirled her around. He wished he could stay but something caught his eyes. Where the east wall should have been was open flames and he could see the burning carnage. Next thing he knew he was on the ground being pulled back to the fire. He tired to pull himself forward, but with out any hope he was back in the fire.

What was keeping him here? He looked about and suddenly knew it was a dream. He could control it. Like magic the flames around him died and before him stood Rhea. She seemed unscathed by the flames, but he there was something wrong. "Joe…" He voice seemed different.

"Rhea…" he whispered back.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you…"

"Tell me what?" He shouted.

"Please… Just take care of them…"

"What? Take care of whom?"

But before he could get an answer the flames shot up around him and there was so much noise, just noise he couldn't hear what else she was saying. Only her mouth was moving. He tired shouting at her, but he did not prevail. Soon the heat was too much and he felt his skin burn he cried out in pain…

Joe burst awake drenched in cold sweat. His breaths slowly slowed as he rested his head on his knees. That blasted dream! Why? Why does it haunt him? Every night it has been the same night terror, he cold not shake it. He felt a body next to him stir and he realized he may have cried out in his sleep. Still he did not move as small slender arms hugged his neck.

"What is wrong, dear?"

"Nothing, just a dream…"

"The one with Rhea and the fire?"

"Yes." There was silence between them. He felt one of her hands move to rub his back. The soothing motions calmed him almost instantly. Joe smiled to himself, he wasn't sure how she could do it, but she always managed to make things better. He turned slightly and looked at her. Clarisse was his wife now; actually they had only technically been married for about a month. He looked at her and she smiled back.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked, "I thought you just had a nightmare?"

"I did, but my Queen was great enough to save me."

Clarisse rolled her eyes almost playfully. It was strange since they have been married it was almost like they were young again. She knew Mia had noticed, especially since Joe had been so energetic lately. Mia had once told Clarisse she had caught Joe singing to himself. He looked at her for a moment and then kissed her. He quickly let go though and rolled over to sleep. She hit his shoulder and he laughed.

"I was only kidding." He said as he turned back around.

"Clearly." She replied.

"Come" He laid down flat and she lay down beside him. Then she got close to him and felt his strong arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I think its time for sleep again."

"Perhaps." Clarisse replied.

The next day past almost with little excitement, Joe got up, had a shower and ate breakfast. He ignored Mia teasing and wandered around the library for a good book. These days Joe didn't have much to do except wander. He was retired and had nothing better to do then wander. Clarisse spent most of her time trying to help Mia as much as possible, but some days Joe was able to convince her otherwise and spend time with him. But today was not one of those days.

He just came out of the kitchen after lunch when one of the servants stopped him. "Sir, there is a car driving up to just now with two men who want to speak with you."

"What do they want?"

"I do not know, Sir."

"Right, thank you." Then he left the servant and head to the front door. He was just coming down the stairs when Mia and Clarisse came out of a door to the right. He looked at them and they looked at him and they all knew not to say anything yet. The doors open and two men in black suits were escorted in.

One of them had dark hair and green eyes, the other had blonde hair and blue eyes. Two security men checked them over and determined they were clear to some in further. The dark haired man spoke first. "We are here on the behalf of one, Rhea Boetti."

"What could she want?" Mia glared; clearly outraged Rhea would even attempt to return here after what she did.

"Mia." Joe said with slight warning. Held up his hand in her direction to keep her calm, "I can handle this."

The men looked at each other and the dark haired one continued. "Then you are…" He looked down at the sheet. "Joseph?"

"Yes."

"Then we need to speak in private."

"Of course this way." Then he led them through the palace to a small business room that Mia often uses when she is in a meeting with diplomats. He held out a hand and offered them to sit at the table. They sat and then Joe sat down too. "What business does Rhea, have with me?"

The blonde haired one spoke this time. "Then you do not know?"

"Know what?"

"Rhea Boetti has past away."

"What?"

"Yes, last week in a fire she… well…"

"I see then you bring her affairs to me."

Then the dark haired one answered. "No, you see Joseph of all the people she knew, it was you she trusted the most even if you did not return her feelings."

"How would you know of that?"

The dark haired one glared, "Even though we are lawyers we were her friends too."

Joe sighed, "Yes, I am sorry if I offended you then."

"Right, well, why we are here. She left in your care her sons."

Joe looked him straight in the eyes with a sharp snap. "Her sons?"

"She did not tell you?"

"No…"

Then the blonde haired one spoke. "Well never the less you now have charge over them. Her eldest is seventeen and his name is Adrian James and he youngest, who is four, Joshua Joseph."

"There are only two?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"Well we will bring the two next week and until then here is a letter Rhea wrote for you."

Joseph took the letter and placed it on the table in front of him. He watched the two men be escorted out of the room and then he stared at it. What could she say to him?


	2. The Reason

AN: Well I'm glad someone straightened me out about where to put my stories. I hadn't realized that there was a place to put the movie fics. Then again people must have complained a lot to get them to make two categories about Princess Diaries. Anyway I hope you like this next chapter.

* * *

Joe put the note in his pocket after he finished reading it. Slowly he stood and left the room. He looked up at the two people waiting outside the room. Both Mia and Clarisse were looking at him with curious looks. He sighed and knew he wouldn't be alone until he told them. So as he passed them he said, "Rhea has passed away."

He knew they gave each other glances before the continued to follow him. "What happened?" Clarisse asked gently.

"There was a fire."

Clarisse didn't say anything, but Joe knew exactly what was going on in her mind. He continued to walk though and they followed him still. "So those men, came here to tell you that? Couldn't they have just sent a letter?" Mia asked.

"They could have." Joe replied.

"There is something else isn't there, Joseph." Clarisse said quietly.

Joe stopped. He turned and looked at her, "Yes. She left in my care her two sons." Then he turned a walked away.

He ended up at the stables where he grabbed his horse and took off for a ride. He eventually stopped by the river. He tied his horse and sat there thinking. Joe pulled out the letter again and read it once more. He had never in his life seen Rhea be so sincere. Then again, this was a very serious letter. He had never thought it possible, but it was true.

He folded up the letter and put it back in his pocket. He looked up at the sky and watched the bright blue fade into an orange. He knew had to return to the castle eventually. Better sooner then later. Joe got back on his horse and rode back to the castle. He managed to sneak back to his room without being seen.

Joe went and lay down on his bed. He closed his eyes trying to ease himself. A couple hours later he heard the door open. "I wondered when you would come back." He did not answer Clarisse. He felt her lie beside him. "Joseph…"

"She never told me."

"Told you what?"

"Things would have been different."

"Joe, what didn't she tell you?"

He opened his eyes and turned to face Clarisse. "She has two sons."

"Yes…"

"Her youngest…"

"What about him?"

"He is only four."

Clarisse was quiet for a moment. "It has been a little more then four years since she was here hasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me what you think."

Joe stared at her for a few moments. "Its not what I think… It is what I know. He is my son."

Clarisse looked away from his eyes. "How do you know?"

"She wrote me a letter."

"I see. That's why she chose you."

"Yes."


	3. They Are Coming

The next week went by with more speed than Joe would have liked. He dreaded the coming of Rhea's sons, partly because he didn't know how to take care of children and partly because he wouldn't know what to tell them. Clarisse was somewhat distant and Joe could understand. The coming of those two boys and who they were coming from brought back painful memories of a past no one wants to remember. Joe gave her distance though she tried to tell him not too, he knew well that she wanted it.

The night before he didn't return to their rooms, he merely found his way onto the roof where he sat staring at the moon. Joe wasn't sure if it would be worse to stay where he was or return to the rooms. He closed his eyes and sighed. He wondered what the two would be like. Would they be like their mother? Or would they be completely the opposite? He looked back at the moon. It was in a waxing from of a crescent. It was bright and mysterious. Joe couldn't help, but feel that by the time the moon was full he would have a new problem to worry about.

He didn't remember falling asleep. Only waking to the sun rising. He inhaled deeply and shifted. His shoulders were stiff, especially where he was shot. He rolled them with unease hating the fact that he was indeed not as young as he used to be. Joe climbed back through the open window. He smiled happy that a servant didn't close the window locking him outside by accident. Slowly Joe made it through the castle heading towards the kitchens.

"Morning, Your Majesty." Joe said to Mia, who looked up and smiled.

"Joe, you know you don't have to call me that?"

"Hm? Really?"

Mia laughed. "Yeah! I thought you knew, marrying my Grandma instantly getting you first name basis."

"I see." Joe said as he reached for some cereal. Mia stared at him for a few minutes.

"Do you ever sleep?" She asked.

Joe had to laugh, then clearly lying, "No."

He sat down at the table across from her with his bowl of cereal. "I could ask the same of you. It seems every time I come in here in the morning, there you are."

"Yeah, well you know I try." Joe smiled and ate a spoon full of his breakfast.

Mia smiled for a bit and then she got serious. "I heard that there are two boys coming today."

"Yes."

"How are you dealing with it?"

Joe laughed to himself and shook his head. "How would you?"

"Ah, yes, and Grandma?"

"Not sure, we haven't spoken of it for some time."

"Will they live here?"

"That is up to you, Your Highness."

Mia laughed, "Yeah, well I think they should."

Joe nodded and finished his breakfast. Then he left the kitchen. When he returned to his rooms Clarisse had already gone and he knew she would have been. He timed it, Joe couldn't face her yet. He showered and got fresh clothes on. If Joe looked back on that morning he would not have remembered what he did. All he knew was that time flew like it had that week.

Finally Joe headed for the main entrance; it was few minutes before the boys were to arrive. He was almost there when Clarisse came in front of him. He stopped instantly. "You have been avoiding me." She said quietly.

"That is true." He would not lie to her.

"Please do not avoid me in the future."

"As you wish."

They stood there between each other like it was a face off for a fight. Joe was scared somewhat, he had never seen her give him that look, but he would be strong and not back down if she lectured him. Instead she went and hugged him. He was shocked, it wasn't what he expected, but smiling he wrapped his arms around her. Joe kissed her on the head and held her tighter. "What ever happens, I am there for you." She whispered. "I promised you that at our wedding."

Joe smiled, "So you did."

He released her as soon as he felt she wanted to. He smiled at her and wiped away a tear with his finger. He kissed her gently and then held out his elbow. She interlinked her arm and he led her to the entrance hall.

* * *

AN: Thank you all who has been reviewing, it means a lot to me. . Slight cliff hanger I will try and update sooner. 


	4. Adrian

AN: Sorry for the wait there was something odd with the uploading, but its good now .

* * *

Joe and Clarisse walked outside the front doors and Mia met them with a smile. Joe smiled back and then took a quick scan around the front. Four? No five security guards where hiding all around. He looked at Mia wondering if that was even necessary, but he knew not to question her.

Soon a black car rolled up in front of the palace. Joe stiffened as he saw get out to open the back doors. Before he reached the door it opened by itself and a seventeen year old boy stepped out. He was tall at least a couple of inches taller then Joe and he had a small build on his body. He had ear length black hair and green eyes. He wore gothic black pants and a fishnet shirt with a black vest over top. Joe shook his head as he noticed that the boy had painted his finger nails black and he wore black eye liner. All this black made the boys pale skin look even whiter. This must be Adrian, Joe thought.

Adrian threw a black side bag over his shoulders and folded his arms over his chest. He scoffed as he looked up at the palace. Clearly he was not pleased with being sent here. Soon after him a small boy about four flew out of the car and grabbed the side leg of Adrian pants. The little boy looked around in excitement. He had short black hair and brown eyes just like Joes. He was wearing black pants and a crimson long sleeved shirt. Joshua, Joe thought and then he couldn't help but smile.

Joshua was the first to notice Joe, Clarisse and Mia, and instantly he cringed behind his brother. Adrian looked down at Josh and smiled, then looked up to where he saw his brother looking. His smiled dropped when he spotted Joe. Joe could almost see the hate burning behind Adrian's eyes. The driver, who was actually a security member, asked the two to follow him. Adrian took his brothers hand and followed the security man up the stairs to where Joe and Clarisse were waiting with Mia.

The man bowed to Clarisse and Mia, and gave Joe a courteous nod. "This is Adrian and Joshua Boetti." He announced.

"Hello." Joe said kindly.

"Hey." Adrian answered disinterested, "You're Joe right?" Joe recognized a Spanish accent that had a slight tinge of Austrian in it. He wondered where exactly Rhea had lived with her children.

"Yes."

"Oh." Adrian looked down at the ground and slid his bag off his shoulder. Joe wasn't sure what Adrian was going to do. So he stepped forward a bit. Adrian looked down at Josh, who was clinging to his pant leg again. He shook his brother off and gave a deadly stare at Joe. What ever had happened next Joe did not expect it to happen.

Adrian attacked him, to put it lightly. All he needed to send both of them over the railing was a good kick off. He grabbed Joe's collar and punched him. Joe took it, but regretted it later. Adrian may have looked like he was weak, but from his punch Joe knew Rhea had trained him. Joe grabbed Adrian's vest and threw him around. They tumbled over the railing and landed in the bushes.

Instantly Adrian freed himself and jumped out of the bushes, Joe close behind him. Joe sensed the security moving in and clearly so did Adrian. Adrian jumped onto the car and flipped off intending to kick Joe. How unfortunate for him that Joe knew how to counter him. He caught the boy's foot and pulled him to the ground. Quickly he took hold of Adrian's arm and forced the boy onto his stomach. Joe sat on the boys back and held Adrian arms.

Adrian struggled for a bit, but soon gave up; of course it may also have been that now five security guards had guns pointed at him. Joe got off the boy and pulled him up by the scruff of his collar. He dusted himself off and looked at Adrian. The boys had a big smile on his face.

"Mum didn't lie about you." Joe looked at him confused and then he laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny." Joe said between clenched teeth.

"You, that's what,"

"Wipe that smile off your face, boy!" Joe said fiercely.

"Hey, calm down, old man." That was it. Joe grabbed Adrian by the color pushed him against the side of the car. Adrian wasn't smiling anymore, in fact he looked scared.

"Never disrespect me again." Joe said quietly so that only Adrian could hear him. Adrian nodded and Joe released him.

He walked up the stairs followed by Adrian with two security guards. "Come," He said. "I'll show you your rooms." Adrian picked up his bag and took his brother hand. Joe ignored the look Clarisse gave him and went inside.


	5. Conversations and Realizations

Joe stopped outside one of the many rooms in the castle. Adrian avoided eye contact with Joe and entered the room with Josh. The security guards looked at Joe and Joe knew they were wondering whether they should stay. He gave them a nod and they stood outside the door. Joe continued down the hallway and around the corner before he paused. Joe leaned up against the wall and let out a sight. Someone cleared her throat in front of him. He opened his eyes to see Clarisse standing right in front of him. "What?" he snapped.

"You know what." She snapped back. "Joe you do not treat a child like a criminal!"

"He started it!"

"I know he did, but you didn't have to allow it to continue." She replied firmly. With that she swiftly turned the corner, but she didn't get far before Joe caught her elbow.

"Where are you going?' he asked softly.

"To talk to those boys."

"Why?"

She sighed and shook his grip. "Because, dear husband, they are your boys to take care of, therefore they are my boys too." Before Joe could respond she swiftly walked down the hallway. He watched stop at the door say something to the guards and enter the room.

Joe sighed again and left the castle. He made his way to the secret gardens where he would always go. The familiar fountain still untouched lay cold and aged. Joe sat down on its ledge and pondered to himself. What was he doing? He was allowing himself to be thrown into another difficult situation. This time he knew he could not stand back and let events play out. He had to make it work out right. Not only did he owe it to Clarisse, but he owed it to the two new sons he was given.

A twig snapped and he looked up. Adrian was standing at the entrance to the gardens. "What are you doing here?" Joe asked, in a harsher tone then he meant to.

"Clarisse told me you would be here."

"Clarisse? You should not use her first name. It is disrespectful."

"She told me I could."

Joe looked down. "I see."

Adrian walked attentively closer to Joe. He looked at the water fountain and on the ledge where Joe sat he saw a few droplets of dried blood. "What happened here?" Joe looked up and then looked in the direction Adrian was looking. He too saw the blood.

He sighed, "Nothing important."

"I used to cut myself too."

Joe looked Adrian in the eyes. "What makes you think it's my blood or even that it's from self-inflected wounds?"

"It's the look in your eyes." Joe nodded.

"Most boys your age are not that perceptive."

"Most boys my age weren't trained to become…" He trailed off and looked away. Joe looked at Adrian and knew he was never going to the finish that sentence with ease. "Look," Adrian began again. "I'm sorry for what happened, I didn't know."

"You didn't know what?"

"The problems my mother caused and… I thought she told you about my brother."

There was silence between the two. Finally Joe stood up. "There is more pain behind closed doors. Just remember that." And then he left Adrian alone in the garden.

Joe returned to his rooms and found Clarisse already there. "Did you make him apologize?" Joe asked

Clarisse looked up. "No, but I told him what happened."

"Yes I know."

"Joseph, he seems like a good boy. Just a bit misguided."

"Perhaps, but he is hiding something."

Clarisse sighed. "Of course he is he is a teenager."

"I meant something deeper; he said he was trained to do something."

"Like what?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

"I see." She smiled and sat down in front of her desk.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"No, something. What's with that smile?"

"He seems a lot like you when you were younger."

Joe laughed. "I don't think so."

"I think so."

"What are you saying Rhea tried to change her son to be like me?"

"Perhaps."

Joe stopped smiling. "That is not funny."

Clarisse looked up from her letter. "It wasn't meant to be. Joe she worshiped you, she wanted you more then anything. Maybe even to the point where she would pretend that Adrian was your son. She would do anything to shape him in that fashion."

Joe looked away. "That might be why he hates me. Growing up thinking I really was his father."

"Indeed. Not to mention Rhea told him you knew about Josh and wanted nothing to do with them."

"He told you this?"

"Yes."

"Then he must have thought…"

"Yeah. Rhea hated you after what happened here, especially after you rejected her so harshly."

"It wasn't that harsh!"

"No, but seemed so to her. So when she returned to the son who she tried so hard to shape like you…"

"I get it. But if she hated me so much why did she leave them in my care?"

"I don't know."


	6. Josh

As Joe saw it, he and Adrian were now on level ground. Not quite 'friends', but equal in respect. Now he looked to Josh, his actual son. Ever since their first meeting Josh was a bit scared of Joe, every time Joe entered the same room Josh would run behind his brother, or Clarisse, or behind the nearest object. Joe felt a little uneasy about this and even more discouraged. But everyday Clarisse encouraged him to at least try and talk to Josh.

So like the past week and a half Joe would enter the boy's room and find Josh playing quietly. Hearing the door opening Josh would look to see who was entering. As soon as he saw Joe he dashed underneath the bed. Joe couldn't help but smile at the two beady eyes watching him from under the bed. He looked around the room and saw no one else there. This was slightly odd because usually Adrian would play with his brother and sometimes Clarisse was there, but today neither of them was there.

Joe leaned against the wall and slowly slid to the floor. Trying his best to keep his distance, but at the same time stay close to Josh. They sat in their stale mate for about ten minutes before Joe decided he would try a new tactic, one Mia suggested. He picked up on of the large plastic building blocks and examined it for a bit. Then he gathered several up and began building in a square shape. Then he built on top of the square shape several times before he had four connected walls. He picked up a thin platform and attached the walls.

All this time Josh was becoming slightly more curious and less afraid and by the time Joe had start making a second floor on his plastic building Josh and half crawled out from under the bed. Joe smiled to himself and wondered how Mia knew it would work. He picked up one of the plastic knights and placed him inside the plastic house. Suddenly he realized why kids found this so much fun. Before he knew it there was a small body sitting beside him. Joe looked down at the small boy who was concentrating on Joe's building. Then Josh took a quick peak up at Joe and quickly looked at the house.

Joe finally burst out laughing and Josh gave him a scared look trying to inch away. Joe laughed harder and grabbed Josh pulling him down and tickling him. Josh began giggling like crazy and trying to fight back. But Joe would never let him get close enough. Eventually Josh escaped and ran behind the bed. Joe smiled and leaped over the bed towards Josh. Josh screaming with laughter ran to the other side of the room. Joe chased him around the room like this pretending to be a wild animal, howling and growling. Josh all the while beginning to like Joe more and more.

Finally Joe had to stop and rest. He wasn't as young as he used to be, he could admit that, but then again how many men can chase a four year old on all fours? He took a couple of deep breaths and saw Josh behind the curtain smiling like crazy and watching him. Joe guessed that Josh got impatient because the young lad went over to the corner of the room and returned to Joe with two action figures. Josh smiled and handed Joe a plastic figurine of Batman while Josh held a Superman.

"What do I do with this?" Joe asked clearly not understanding what Josh wanted.

"You play!" Josh answered gleefully.

"Um… okay." Joe held Batman around the waist and placed him on the floor. Then in a more gruff voice played Batman. "I guess we should go find the bad guy…" Joe tried.

"Yeah, let's go. I think he is over on the mountain." Josh said using his Superman to point towards the dresser. Joe smiled and followed Josh to the dresser with his Batman. Joe stopped; he saw a cell phone on the dresser. It wasn't the custom design of the palace security. It was black, sleek and slim. He put the Batman down and picked it up. "Josh, is this your brothers?"

"Yep." Josh answered trying to continue playing.

"Where did he get it?" Joe remembered the search report done on both boys; it did not include a cell phone.

"The man in the forest gave it to him." Josh answered innocently.

"What man in the forest?"

"I don't know."

Joe frowned. "Has Adrian received any calls on this?"

"Um…" Josh scrunched up his face to show he was thinking hard. "Yep."

"Do you know who?"

"Nope." Josh picked up the Batman and began hitting the figures together to simulate that they were fighting.

Joe grabbed Josh by the shoulders, "Josh, has Adrian told you anything about this" – he held up the cell – "Or what someone might have said to him?"

Josh looked at him with fearful eyes, "N-no." Joe let go of Josh, it was no good interrogating a four year old.

He pocketed the cell phone and left the room giving Josh a last glance before he left, Josh had returned under the bed.


	7. What is this?

At top speed Joe walked down the hallways and through rooms looking for Adrian. He would have moved faster, but he was trying not to attract attention. He started moving into the gardens when he felt a rumble next to his thigh. He stopped and reached into his pocket. He held the vibrating cell phone for a second before flipping it open and answering. "He-" a voice interrupted him.

"Pay attention, you may have been compromised. Hold fast and don't do anything rash. I will meet you at the usual spot at midnight. We are so close, don't fail us now." Then with a click the person hung up. Joe cursed and pocketed the cell phone again. Now he didn't care he ran through the gardens and fond only servants. He cursed again and ran back into the palace.

He ran through the palace until he came to Mia office and then he heard familiar laughter. Mia, Clarisse and Adrian were inside. Joe barged the doors like a wild bear, he looked about at the surprised and shocked faces. Spotting Adrian he grabbed the boy by the scruff of the collar and dragged him out of the office. "Wha…" Adrian barely gasped as he was pulled along down the hallways.

"Joseph!" Clarisse called, but Joe ignored her He heard her steps behind his and knew she better be part of this too. He threw Adrian into a near by conference room and waited for Clarisse to catch up.

"What's going on?" Adrian asked terrified.

"SIT DOWN!" Joe snapped. The boy did with quick obedience.

Clarisse then was at the door way. "Joe, please explain why you so harshly tore Adrian out of Mia's office."

"I will, but first I must close the doors." Clarisse stared at him and then went in and took a seat beside Adrian. Joe sighed and started closing the doors before a hand stopped him.

Joe looked up at Mia who gave a stern look, "You can't shut me out of this." Mia stated rather harshly.

"Of course, you're Majesty." He let Mia in and then he closed the doors and locked them. He then went around the room closing and locking all the windows. Finally he turned to the three very confused people behind him.

He stared Adrian in the eyes and pulled out the cell phone. He then sent it gliding across the table until Adrian stopped it with his finger tips. Joe saw red fill the boy's cheeks. "What is that?" Joe demanded.

Clarisse answered before Adrian opened his mouth, "Joseph, it is just a phone! All our security have them!"

He stared at Clarisse with fiery eyes, knowing full well what the object was, "I know it's a phone, Clarisse, but Adrian never had a cell phone until after he came here. And since he hasn't left the palace since he has arrived then it is safe to assume someone gave it to him. Also, knowing that the cell phones security and palace workers use are a completely different brand, I think it is safe to assume he did not get that phone from us." Joe's speech was crisp and harsh as he tried to hold back exploding on the boy. "So, Adrian where did you get it?"

Adrian looked at the phone. "I- I found it." He lied.

"Where?" Joe asked.

"In the gardens," Adrian lied again.

"Really because your brother says you got it from an unknown stranger in the forest."

"Josh is four, his life is all about super heroes and fantasy adventure, and you can't believe him." Adrian snapped back.

"Joseph…" Clarisse tried.

"No. See I have interrogated many men in my life time, I know how to look for signs of lies. Josh did not lie, but you. Your face is red, you refuse to look me in the eyes, and your body language is a bit twitchy for someone telling the truth."

"Mother never lied." Adrian said softly and then he began to laugh softly. "You are amazing. Honestly, even after I pretended to befriend you and feed a bull shit story you still didn't trust me." Joe glared at him now.

"Clarisse, Mia please leave the room." Mia began to object but Clarisse stopped her. She knew her husband far too well. She took Mia's hand and led her out giving Joe one last glance, and then she closed the door.

Adrian did nothing as Joe relocked the door and sat on the edge of the table beside him. "Now, who gave this to you?"

"I don't know."

"Really?" Joe whispered then grabbed Adrian and pulled him out of his seat and held him against the wall. "Do you know now?"

"No, I never see his face." Adrian whispered.

"Hm…" Joe released him. "What kind of a job are you doing for him?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I only talked to him face to face once; even then he had a mask and stayed in the shadows. That's when he gave me this." Adrian held up the cell phone. "All I know is that I'm looking for something."

Joe frowned, "You're looking for something?"

"Yeah, this guy, who ever he is, keeps directing me around the palace. I'm supposed to try and find a secret place where something is hidden."

"I see…" Joe looked out the window. "Why are you doing this for him?"

Adrian walked up beside him and looked out the window too, "He said it was the mission my mother trained and left for me. I'm supposed to find this object and keep it safe."

Joe looked at Adrian. "You are serious?"

"Yeah." Adrian answered looking him in the eyes.

"I don't know why anyone would hide anything here, I know every secret room and passage in this palace and I have never stumbled across anything unusual."

"No kidding, well I don't truly trust the guy in charge of my mission, I don't know who he is." Adrian then laughed, "Ironically I was going to tell you today."

"Then why were you so quiet when I confronted you?" Joe asked.

"Joe, you can be very scary sometimes." Joe had to laugh, he knew it was true.

Joe starting towards the door, but then he remembered the call. "Oh, by the way, you're meeting this mysterious person in the 'usual spot' tonight at midnight."

"What?"

"Yes, he called while you were away." Adrian laughed, "Oh and you will be bugged." Joe finished closing the doors behind him.


	8. The Meeting

Adrian stood out by the forest shaking him. It was a cold night, so cold he could see his breath. He looked around anxiously waiting for his 'boss' and even took a moment to briefly look up at the hidden camera watching him. Back in the castle Joe watched the boy carefully on a screen. He picked up a pair of head phones and put them on his head and listened to the reports going around.

"East Perimeter clear." White noise took over for a moment. "West Perimeter clear." Another minute went by. "North perimeter clear." As Joe waited for the final report there was movement in the trees behind Adrian. Shades behind him stepped into actual and spoke quickly and clearly into a walkie-talkie, alerting all security.

Someone in a black trench coat wearing a hood to cover his face stepped out of the trees. Adrian walked over and Joe tensed. He watched intently as the mystery man took a once over on Adrian.

"Were you followed?" The figure asked.

"I don't think so." Adrian answered.

"Security is some what more active, I almost didn't make it. What has happened?"

"Joe found my cell phone; he is more suspicious of me now."

"I see. Does he still have it?"

"No I got it back."

Joe waved at Shades to try and get a close up of the figure. "May I see it?" The figure asked as the camera zoomed in.

Adrian pulled it out and handed it to him. The figure pocketed it. "Good, now…" The figure stepped in and put his hand directly over the hidden microphone on Adrian's jacket. Instantly a high pitch screeching noise began and Joe yelled out throwing his head phones off. Freaking out he looked closer, the figure was whispering something into Adrian's ear. Joe turned to Shades

"Get some men down there!"

"Already did." Shades answered.

Joe turned back in time to see the figure look up and dash off into the woods, and a second later several security guards running after him. Adrian looked up at the camera and pulled off his microphone. A security guard came up beside him and escorted him back to the palace.

Joe came charging in through the conference room door to meet Adrian. Mia and Clarisse were already there knowing that they were going to have a meeting no matter what happened. Adrian looked up terrified as Joe came upon like an unwelcome storm.

"What did he say to you?" Joe asked.

"What do you mean? Didn't you hear everything?" Adrian asked.

"No he managed to disable the bug."

"How did he do that?" Mia quickly asked before they went further.

"A magnet." Looking at the confused faces he went to explain. "A strong enough magnet can disrupt the electronic waves that the bug is producing, making it useless. This also means who ever it was knew we were meeting."

Adrian looked around the room, everyone was staring at him. "Don't look at me; I didn't tell him, he didn't even try calling again."

"When he put his hand on your shoulder, what did he say?" Asked Shades who was more patient then Joe.

"Nothing, except I'm no longer of use to them, but its okay because apparently they have someone else on the inside. He also said that if asked I should help them."

Joe closed his eyes to think. "Did he give you a motive?"

"No, not really." Joe opened his eyes and shook his head.

"Fine," He grabbed shades and took him aside, "Continue watching the boy."

"I was going to."

Joe smiled. "Good."

He walked with Clarisse back to their rooms. She was very quiet along the way and Joe didn't think much of it, he was lost in his own thoughts. But after the door was closed and Joe turned to face her, he was smiling trying to look happy, but she was not happy nor trying trying to be.

"You still don't believe him." She started bluntly

"So? Am I supposed to?" He snapped back suddenly aggravated.

"Yes, he is your son!"

"He is not my son!"

"Then what is he to you?"

Joe opened his mouth and then closed it. "That is not how a son acts."

"And how would you know?" Clarisse asked.

"Because that's not how I acted under my fathers roof!"

"Your situation was different and as I recall your father would beat you senseless if you thought about acting that way. You were fearful and he is not. He is trying to fulfill his mother's final work."

"Even if he is telling the truth and he is doing this for his mother. I can't trust a shadowy figure like that!"

"Joseph, did you ever think that you might be just a little bit paranoid?"

"Yeah, I have and I know I'm paranoid. I'm paranoid for you and Mia and Josh and even Adrian, I don't want anything to happen to you!"

Clarisse froze, Joe himself was a little shocked by his answer, but it was true. "Oh Joseph." She walked over to him and hugged him; slowly he put his arms around her too and held her. He suddenly realized where the object might be hidden. He let go of Clarisse and walked to the door. "I'll be right back; I just remembered I had to do something." He dashed out the door before Clarisse could reply.


	9. Who Knew

AN: First I would like to thank all of you who review, you are always inspiring me to write more. Secondly I am sorry for not updating sooner I had this chapter writen a while back and I thought I had posted it. Turns out I didn't and I am sorry for that. So I guess you are getting two chapters today. Once again I'm sorry.

* * *

Joe was sprinting through the corridors; he had never understood why it had never occurred to him before. Rhea would never hide something so important in just any old room or secret place. She would put it somewhere where it would be safe no matter what. She would have left it with Joe.

He stopped at the door of his old room. He had kept this place as his own just in case. Joe pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He quickly closed it behind him and flicked on the light. His old room seemed so small now and it made him laugh at how pampered he had become. Joe then began to look over his room wondering where she would have put it.

Joe opened his closet and looked around and then he saw his guitar case. He pulled the old guitar out and unzipped it. Though Joe would normally have played bass, having an acoustic guitar around didn't hurt. He smiled as he felt the heavy weight. He tipped the guitar with the opening to the floor and shook it a bit. He felt the weight lift as a velvet black object hit the strings and flew to the floor. He picked up the small velvet bag and opened the strings.

Out of the bag a blue rough edged diamond fell into Joe's hand. He laughed; she never intended to take it anywhere else. Though Rhea was sometimes annoying and a bit hard to deal with, she was intelligent and quick. He put the diamond back into its velvet bag and slid it into his pocket.

He put his guitar back in the closet and left locking the door behind him. Joe walked slowly back to his rooms and pondered who wanted this diamond so desperately they would be willing to take advantage of a young boy. All the time he spent he kept his left hand enclosed around the diamond, almost fearing if he let go someone would take it.

He was smiling when he entered his rooms. Clarisse looked up from her book and removed her glass. "What are you smiling about?" she asked.

Joe's smile widened, "Because I have this." He waved the black velvet bag and wandered over to the full length mirror. Gently he pulled it open to reveal a safe behind it. A safe that only family knew about.

"What is that?" Clarisse asked with pressing curiosity, no coming over to Joe's side as he opened the safe.

He pulled it open and looked at Clarisse for a moment, before placing the bag the farthest and darkest corner possible and closing the safe door. Then he closed the mirror. "That was Rhea's blue diamond and I think it is what the mystery man is after.

"You're joking. I thought she took it with her when she left." Joe laughed.

"That is what she wanted everyone to think."

Clarisse wandered to the side a bit to think, but Joe wasn't letting her get away. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the bed. "Joseph!" She called out in surprise. Then like an excited boy he laid beside her. "You're in a good mood. She said laughing. He smiled and kissed her and then sat up.

"It's the perfect bait. First we'll find out if Adrian is truly telling the truth and then, we'll find out who is trying to take it. I have a hunch it's the same people who tried to steal it last time." For a moment Joe let himself get bitter. "Perhaps I'll even get a chance to give back the bullets they gave me." Then he laughed harshly and fell against the pillows.

"Joseph?"

"Hm?"

"That is the last time I let you stay up past your bed time and have coffee too." She said laughing and Joe laughed too. She then came beside him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and smiled to himself. It was all going to work out perfectly.


	10. Life Continues

Life seemed good. There was no more threat from Adrian and little threat from another inside man. As long as Joe had the diamond there was nothing to fear. Life seemed like it was going back to normal. Joe himself was more peaceful and everyone could tell. Especially Adrian who got most of the wrath since he came.

Joe smiled to himself and turned the page of his newspaper. Mia walked in and took a book of the desk near by then stopped for a moment. "Joe?"

"Hm?" He replied not looking up.

"You remember that the Genovia Independence Day ball is coming up right."

"I do recall your grandmother talking about it."

"Then you know that everyone will be coming and distracted?"

Joe folded his newspaper and looked at Mia. "Are you trying to hint at something?"

Mia sighed. "It has been a week since Adrian had to confront the man he was working for. It almost seems to perfect for someone that desperate to give up."

"He did seem desperate, but I think he or even she is being a lot more careful now. Besides I already talked to Shades and he reassured me that there will be heavier security."

"You're not worried?"

"Why should I be? I don't think what they are looking for is here."

Mia laughed, "I feel compelled to ask why."

"Well, I think Adrian was trained by the best. I know his mother would have seen to that, but also he is very thorough in his work. You should see some of the report he does for school."

"This is the first time I think I have heard to say something about Adrian that has made you proud."

Joe smiled and went back to his paper and Mia left the room. Joe sighed and shook his head. "You know eaves dropping doesn't see to be your style." Joe said.

"I wasn't eaves dropping, I just happened to come in at the right time." He felt two arms wrap around him in and hug. He smiled and kissed his wife's hand. She came around and sat on the couch beside his chair. She smiled at him and opened her mouth to say something before someone burst through the door screaming happily.

Joe jumped as Josh came flying around his chair and hid giggling as an Adrian came flying after him. Josh ran to the other side of the room shortly followed by Adrian. Joe stood up to say something as Josh came flying behind his legs. Adrian stopping short about a foot in front of Joe, "You win this time." He said playfully at Josh. Josh giggled and buried his face into Joe's leg.

"What have I told you about running around the palace?" Joe asked Adrian.

"Only do it when you're not looking?" Adrian tried. Joe had to laugh. "No worries, we were careful."

"I see." Joes replied "There is a ball coming up, you know. A lot of diplomats will be there, I don't want you two to be running around like this."

"Once again, don't worry. My mom always had to go see diplomats and royalty. We know how to act."

"Good." Joe smiled and whipped a hand around and tickled Josh. Josh screamed with laughter and ran to hide behind Clarisse who was laughing.

"Uh… Joe?" Joe looked at Adrian.

"Yes?"

"Josh and I don't have anything to wear to this thing."

"Ah, yes, well come on then we'll have to take you into town and get something."

"Alright" Adrian said smiling. "Josh, come on let's go get ready."

The two left the room. Clarisse got up and hugged him, "That is nice of you."

"Nice of me? I think it's nice of you, after all you're paying." He said jokingly. Clarisse swatted at him and he dodged laughing as he ran out of the room. Clarisse smiled and followed him laughing.


	11. No Worries?

Joe had taken the boys to get their suits and came back a couple hours later pleased with how easy it was. They spent the rest of the time preparing for the ball and making sure Josh and Adrian really did know how to act. Adrian was perfect at all the banqueting manors and he wasn't a bad dancer. His mother taught him well. Josh though was young and had little practice, but he would do fine for the only part he could be a part of, which was the diner part.

Joe was anxious the day of ball. It had only hit him the night before that if anything was going to happen, tonight would be ideal. He went to Shades with his concerns, but yet again Shades was already a step ahead and reassured him that nothing would happen. And he was right, mostly.

Dinner went well; Adrian was more then qualified to keep up the diplomats in their discussion of economics, military and what ever else they talked about. Josh was quiet most of the time, but when asked question he responded with shy answers, but was polite about it. Joe though, it took him twenty minutes before he calmed down and decided nothing would happen.

The Genovian Prime Minister came up after dinner to the podium and began his speech and Joe took it as a chance to take Josh to bed. He had to carry the young boy half way on his way to the bedroom because he was so tired. Joe changed Josh gently so he did not wake the boy and then tucked Josh into bed. He closed the door and nodded to one of the guards before heading back. Before heading back he decided to stop at a restroom and it was a good thing he did. Because when he came out he spotted some men in black with guns turn the corner and heading in the direction of the ballroom.

Joe tensed and ran around the next corner to find the guard outside Josh's room unconscious. He took the mans ear pieces and radio. On the radio reports of nothing happening was going through. No one else knew yet of the strange men. Joe quickly reported it himself as he opened Josh's door slowly to find that Josh was still there sleeping.

Joe sighed with relief; the guard was only knocked out so that the two men in black could pass by. Joe checked that the windows were locked before locking the door behind him. Now security was going nuts trying to stop the intruders. Joe pulled out his gun and quickly moved through the hallways.

"Listen carefully," Joe said into the radio. "The intruders heading to the ball may be a distraction, keep an eye out for others heading in other directions."

"Understood." he got back many times from different security.

Joe carefully crept through the dark hallways. He came up behind two of the men in black. Their backs were to him so they did not see him. "What are we looking for?" One asked the other. Joe kept hidden behind the corner.

"Nothing, we are distractions, until we have the crystal."

"Then we are looking for something."

"No idiot, that's someone else's job." Joe knew it they were distractions. He looked around for something to knock them out with, but the only thing was an antique table. He closed his eyes in horror and he loudly broke off the table leg. "What the!" One of them said with a jump. Joe held up the leg and swung it at the guys head as he came around the corner.

Joe hit him right in the jaw and knocked the guys straight on his back. The other was right behind him and pulled out his gun. Joe swung the table leg again and knocked the gun away and came back down on the back of the guy's neck. Both men lay on the ground. Joe sighed and dropped the table leg. He pulled out his gun again as he ran the rest of the way to his room.

He opened the door to and put his gun down on the table beside the door. Joe quietly moved to the hidden vault and opened it. He reached into the dark corner and pulled out the small velvet bag with the diamond in it. He smiled he wasn't too late then. That's when he heard the cocking of a gun behind him and he froze. "Turn around and keep your hands above your head." Said the male voice behind him, Joe put his hand up and turned around to face Adrian.


	12. Final Confrontation

AN: I'm sorry about how late this is coming out. I'm thinking this is going to be the last chapter; there might be another one depending on how far I get.

* * *

Joe stared at the barrel of his gun; his eyes flickered up to Adrian. Adrian was not laugh, or even smiling. He just stared at Joe like he was tearing a mental hole through Joe. Joe did not move or try; it seemed to him that Adrian was not in the mood to be provoked. So they stood there for several minutes staring each other down. One at the mercy of the other.

"So…" Joe began breaking the silence.

"So." Adrian repeated.

"I thought you were a good guy."

"So did I."

Joe stared at the boy in front of him, but at this moment he did not look like a boy. He looked cold and callused. "Well, I'm not one for dramatic moments, so do something before I am forced to use a cliché on you."

Adrian broke and smirked a little at Joe. "I don't have time for cliché's or maybe I do. Give me the diamond."

Joe nodded, "My turn, no."

Adrian laughed. "Now it's passed to me. Give me the diamond or I kill you."

"Normally one should say I would rather die then give up the diamond, but I would not. I don't care one way or another about what happens to it. I just want to know why you would threaten me with a gun to get it."

Adrian nodded. "Yes, it does seem strange doesn't it, but you see I don't care for the diamond either. It's just a cover for my real mission."

"Your real mission? How cliché."

"I know you're going to love this story too."

"There's a story?" Joe asked sarcastically.

Adrian laughed again and this time he kept smiling. The insanity began to burn behind his eyes as he focused in on Joe. "Remember when I first arrived and apologized?" Joe nodded unsure how this could be relevant. "Well I almost let it slip then. I have been trained to be the world's top assassin."

Joe did remember this. Why hadn't he paid more attention? Adrian could have taken him on the first day, but he was acting. Then Joe laughed. "Let me guess your mother hated me and trained you to kill me."

Then Adrian laughed. "No, actually, it was just a coincidence that you got involved. Imagine my surprise when I found out my next mission was here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Her Majesty Amelia holds a very powerful political vote, despite her countries size." The Adrian laughed again. "Look now I am chattering on like a twit, giving you time for your buddies to show up and help you." He sighed, "I guess I'm going to have to lock you in here."

Joe frowned, "Shouldn't you kill me? Not that I'm complaining it's just…"

"Yes its just you'll escape and stop the assassination."

"Um… Yeah."

"Tell me Joe, how resistant are you to being gassed?"

"What?" Adrian smiled a dropped a can on the ground. It burst at Joe's feet before he could react. He inhaled the gas and felt it burn his lungs as he fell on conscious.

"Sweet dreams, Dad." Then Adrian closed the door behind himself.

Adrian closed his eyes and sighed. He looked at Joe's gun in his hand and unloaded the mag. He laughed as he stared at it, it was empty. The old man knew too. Joe had just wanted to see if Adrian would do it. He wanted to know if Adrian would shoot him. Adrian hoped he got his answer and quickly discarded the gun and mag on the ground. He pulled out his own hand guns from under his shirt and raced down the hallway.

He hated look like the bad guy, but sometimes, sometimes people just got in the way. People like Joe always got in the way. People like his mother too. He cursed himself again and again. The fire had been Adrian fault, well not completely, but it was his fault that his mother got caught in it. She had followed him on one of his mission. She thought she could help or maybe she was told to help. He didn't know which.

Adrian dodged behind a corner and avoided too of the dark clothed men. He had to sit there now. They weren't moving. A good assassin never kills unnecessarily. His mother had followed him. The guy he was tailing was good, very good. In fact that guy was here tonight, for Mia. Adrian let him get away the first time; he wasn't going to do it again. He remembered that night so well. He had followed the guy into a trap. The doors had locked behind him as he stepped into the room as his target had before him. His target was waiting for him.

If he were in an action film it would have been the hard core epic battle scene between to well trained assassins. Adrian miscalculated one move and then he was thrown across the room. The target laughed and shook a finger at him. He struck a match and dropped onto a strip of gun powder. The stuff lit up and he had dashed away through the window. Adrian got up to follow him when bars slammed down. The doors were locked and windows barred. He watched the powder burn and then realized it was heading for a gasoline tank that was flipped on its side.

Adrian flipped the near by metal table and got behind it just as the tank exploded. He avoided being burned but a shard of metal tore away from the table and went right through his shoulder. He cried out and no one heard him at least he thought. He stood and looked around the blazing room madly. He saw a vent above his head. Adrian pulled out a gun and shot it open. He left the gun and slowly hoisted himself into the vent grinding his teeth at the pain in his shoulder. He touched his shoulder where the scar was.

The dark guards had moved on. Adrian got to his feet and started running again. He turned quickly to a painting and through it open. Closing it he dashed up the stair into a hidden loft above the ballroom, people were still oblivious and still dancing. He took this as his time to find his target.

He remembered dropping out of the vent outside the building. He began running away when he heard her screams. He swallowed hard and turned to the heated blaze behind him. His mother was caught in there and there was no way he could reach her. Adrian listened to her screams and until they died away. Staring at the blaze he promised to avenge her and protect anyone else who would…

Adrian spotted his target. The man had blazing red hair and sharp blue eyes. A Scottish man if he remembered the accent properly. The man was lying on his belly in the darkened balcony above the ballroom. He lay in the shadows unnoticed by the untrained eye. Why had he waited? Then Adrian remembered Mia second speech and he quickly pulled up his sniper gun he had hid there earlier. Mia walked up onto the stage and directly behind the podium. Adrian aimed his gun at the target, the target moved his finger.

There seemed to be a tear in time as the bullet sounded. The room below froze in confusion and slowly began to look about for someone to have been shot. Most looked to Mia who stood frozen and pale looking up at an arm hanging over the edge. The only part of Adrian's target that entered the light. He turned back to the dark room he was in and dropped his gun to his side. He sat there sprawled out against the wall staring into nothing. Slowly he began to cry softly thinking about his mother again.

Adrian sat there for hours listening to the mass panic, the confusion and frustration. He listened to security quiet the crowd and led each guest out one by one by escort. He listened to the hushed whispers of dozens of people waiting to leave. He could even hear Clarisse trying to calm Mia while also trying to find out what happened to Joe. Joe… He heard them tell Clarisse that they found him unconscious. Adrian sat there mentally drained. Soon he fell asleep to the soundless hall as everyone had finally left.

He felt someone tap his foot. He cringed and tried to sleep some more. Now they shook him. He cracked open his eyes to find Joe looking over him. Sun light filtered through the openings above his head, it was past noon, Adrian had deduced. He looked back at Joe who sat silently across from him.

"You thought I would get in the way." Joe began.

"It wouldn't have been the first time."

"I see."

"This is a dream."

Joe laughed. "Hardly…" He looked at Adrian who merely stared back. There was nothing but silence between them for some time.

"I have to leave soon. I have to contact my superiors."

Joe nodded. "You are too young for this kind of work."

Adrian smiled, "Not really, I find my hardest targets are younger like me."

"What kind of targets are you given?"

"Only those who would threaten others. I am a protector not a destroyer."

Joe laughed, "This seems like some kind of movie." Adrian laughed.

"Yeah…" He looked away for a second and then looked back. "I'll probably some back to visit Josh."

"Anytime, you are always welcome."

"Good because I'll need a place I can hide out at sometimes." Joe laughed and stood up. He helped Adrian up and Adrian picked up his guns. "Hey how did you find me?"

"I know every secret passage there is, besides this is the best place to find someone in the ballroom."

"Touché, old man." Then Adrian ran off laughing and Joe chasing him.

Adrian left quietly later that day. Joe thought that Josh's calmness to his brother leaving was odd, but it then occurred to him that Josh had probably seen Adrian leave many times. Clarisse still loved him and o that he was reassured that evening in private. So life went on in the palace almost like nothing had happened, but then again no knows what tomorrow may bring.


End file.
